


Be Assertive and You Will Win

by thegeeknextdoor



Series: This Is Our Story [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x03, Dancing Sam, Drunk Dean, Drunk Sam, Episode: s09e03 I'm No Angel, IT'S SO FLUFFY, M/M, Season/Series 09 Spoilers, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeeknextdoor/pseuds/thegeeknextdoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The duo introduces Cas to their favorite game, “in bed”. Smashing and reading fortune cookies and finishing them with “in bed”. Cas doesn’t understand and says the boys are “wasting the cookies”. Sam blows everything off, too blissfully happy slow dancing with his broccoli beef. Dean on the other hand is going to help Cas understand this, one way or another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Assertive and You Will Win

**Author's Note:**

> Thought up this little one shot while eating some delicious Chinese today. It's been a long time since I've wrote so please be gentle. WARNING WARNING! SPOILERS FOR SEASON 9 EPISODE 3/ I'M NO ANGEL! Peace and love, enjoy darlings! :)

 

"No Cas! ‘Be ASSERTIVE and YOU WILL WIN _IN BED_!" Dean exclaims with the biggest smile waving his beer around. 

Cas starts, “No Dean I do not understand. Fortune cookies aren’t even a Chinese tradition, they were originally-”

Dean stops Cas slamming down into a chair ungracefully and putting his finger against Cas’ lips.

Cas looks cross-eyed down at Dean’s finger then up at Dean confused. 

"Would you two get a room already, Jesus!" Sam yells from across the room dancing and holding the box of broccoli beef close to his chest for dear life.

"You get a room jerk!" Dean says shoving his beer at Sam.

"BITCH!" Sam says not looking and continuing to dance with his beef and humming.

"Dean you really should lie down and take something," Cas says starting to clean up the mess of bottle and boxes.

Dean thinks for moment, “Ok, come on.”

"What?" Cas asks deadpan.

Dean sits his beer down, “I’m going to bed and I’m taking something. _You_.”

Cas’ eyes go wide as Dean stands next to him. “Dean I think-“

"Shut up Cas." Dean says abruptly. “Now come on before I sober up or pass out feathers.” 

Cas stands glued to the ground as Dean heads for the hallway. Dean turns halfway, “What?”

"Dean, you’re heavily intoxicated right now. I don’t want you to-"

"Seriously dude? I just wanna hold you. We can do the good stuff when I’m running on all cylinders and Sammy isn’t having his own prom with the take out," Dean winks. 

Cas watches Dean make his way to his room as Sam sways to his own off beat.

In the words of his best friend he decides with a smirk, “What the hell.” And heads for Dean. Cas finds Dean asleep on his stomach on his bed fully clothed on top the covers. Cas smiles taking the blanket from the chair in the corner.  He drapes it over his friend. He takes Dean’s arm that’s off the bed and places it on Dean’s side.

He goes to sit in the chair like he has countless nights before without Dean’s knowledge. 

When Dean speaks up roughly, “You better be in this bed in ten seconds Cas.”

Cas rises from  _his_  chair and goes to the opposite side of the bed. His jacket and shoes have been long gone for hours. His shirt undone the first few buttons after Dean insisted he ‘loosen up a little’. He sits lightly.

Dean turns towards him opening his hazy eyes, “Come on I don’t bite.”

Cas rest against the headboard and gets under the blanket with Dean.

"That wasn’t so difficult now was it," Dean huffed scooting closer, "I like you, you’re warm."

"Thank you Dean," Cas smiles. He’d always been fond of drunk-Dean. He was so carefree. Cas imagined it was what Dean would be like without hunting or the heartbreak he’d been forced to go through. 

"No, seriously listen. I like you. Like I have dreams about you. Since you know the whole," he lowered his voice to imitate Cas’, "I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition’ thing."

"Really?" Cas is shocked, not for the first time that night. He wants to ask Dean more but doesn’t want to poke and prod. But then Dean is drunk out of his mind so…. "About what?" Cas says beginning to massage Dean’s scalp.

"Hmmmmm," Dean’s hums leaning automatically into Cas’ palm, "At first I didn’t understand ‘em. All darkness and then BOOM! Bright light, then I’d wake up sweating like I was there again.  After awhile it changed. Darkness, then BOOM! Bright lights!  And then this face in the light appeared and it was talking to me but I couldn’t hear it. I just stared at him, his gorgeous blue eyes and perfect lips. He reached out to me and voice came rang clear. ‘It’s ok Dean. I’m here for you. Take my hand.’

"The first time I woke up I panicked out of my mind! I was like who the hell is this guy! What is he doing in my head? What do his lips taste like?

“I mean I’ve always been open to whatever. I love the human body, you know that Cas. Rather it’s male or female just doesn’t matter to me! But you… something was different about you. I wanted to strangle you the moment I met you, ya know,” he laughs.

Cas laughs, “I got that idea when you stabbed me.”

Something changes in Dean, Cas can almost feel him thinking. "I’m so sorry Cas," Dean says looking up at him through his long lashes.

"Dean it’s fine. Remember, angelic healing. Besides that was years ago."

"No Cas, not just about stabbing you." Dean untangles himself from the blanket and sits up facing Cas and sobering, "About everything. I’m a dick. And before you stop me and go on some ‘You didn’t choose this life, you’ve made the best of it’ trip like you always do, let me finish for once. The things I’ve put you through the past few years with the tablets, and Metatron, the leviathans, and Lucifer. YOU DIED CAS!.. You gave up everything! You gave up your family, for what?" 

"For my real family. Sam and you are all the family I could ever wish for Dean." Cas says inching closer to Dean.

"When you… when you died Cas. When April killed you. What did you see?" Dean asks quietly.

Cas thinks it over keeping eye contact. He could lie, make up something about Gabriel and his brothers. Or he could be honest. “I saw you Dean. No more hunting. No more angels or demons. Just you and I together. Much like this.”

Dean stares at him for a moment. Cas is afraid for a moment thinking he should have lied.

Dean reaches out for Cas’ hand. Treating it like its glass, he grasps lightly. Afraid if he holds too tight Cas will shatter into pieces. 

“It’s ok Dean. I’m here for you. Take my hand.” Cas says repeating what he’d said years before, laying his free palm on top of their tangled fingers.

Dean laughs brokenly as a tear runs down his cheek. “Damn it Cas. You mean so much to me… I… I…” He looks up at Cas and slowly palms his cheek, “I need you.”

Cas laughs leaning into Dean’s palm and soaking it in. “Come here Dean, it’s late.” 

      They both get under the blanket properly this time, Cas wrapping his arms around Deans torso from behind.

"This is much better than you creeping on me in the corner," Dean says getting comfortable and resting his head under Cas’ neck.

Before Cas can protest he’s interrupted by a lovely drunken ballad rippling through the bunker.  _"You’re the only one who really knew me at all. So take a look at me now, well there’s just an empty space! And there’s nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face!"_

Cas and Dean both start cackling at the same moment. 

"Should I tell Samantha to can it?" Dean asks sleepily.

"Let ‘em have his prom for tonight," Cas answers beginning to massage Dean’s head again.

Dean’s eyes immediately begin fluttering closed as his hums.

"Goodnight Dean," Cas whispers.

"G’night Cas…" Dean slurs half asleep and after a long moment adds, "Love you."

Cas smiles and rests his head atop Dean’s kissing his forehead, “I love you too,” Cas whispers.

Sam comes singing lowly down the hall an hour later “ _It’s the chance that I must take_ …” He passes, stops, and comes back staring at the blissful couple in Dean’s bed. 

"Finally!" Sam exclaims after staring for a good a minute.

Cas chuckles to himself and then goes back to counting Dean’s freckles.


End file.
